


Love Language

by SeventhSunday (InkHero)



Series: The E-Girl AU Nobody Knew They Needed, Including Me [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: E-Girl AU, F/M, Lingerie, Modern AU, Non-Human Genetalia, nOBODY CAN STOP ME, that's slowly just becoming a modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkHero/pseuds/SeventhSunday
Summary: Words of affirmation: Expressing affection through spoken affection, praise or appreciation.-Hordak and Entrapta go on a date. Things go a little wrong, but they've got better things to do than worry about it.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: The E-Girl AU Nobody Knew They Needed, Including Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824199
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Love Language

She always had a way of stealing his breath.

Hordak looked up from the news on his computer to see a blur of purple walk down the hall to his door. Even behind frosted glass, the shape of Entrapta was unmistakable.

She’d become a regular in his office, despite not working there. The woman had been shockingly obtuse about joining Hordak’s new machinery company, FZ; no matter how hard he’d begged her, she still hadn’t told him whether or not she’d leave Angella’s patronage. She seemed interested in seeing what she could drag from him.

He loved it. Every second of it; he melted the moment he saw her eyes grow sharp. In the span of just a few months, he’d sunken deep into her affections, completely unrestrained. How could he not? She made him feel like a god and a servant all at once. Sometimes he wished he could tell Prime to go fuck himself again, just so he can know how _worth_ saying it was.

The corners of his mouth quirked up in an almost-smile. “Knock before you enter,” He called out, voice light and teasing.

Entrapta poked her head in, face screwed up in a fake scowl. She stuck her tongue at him, walking in and very purposefully not touching the door. “Um, excuse me, sir, but it is 5 P.M. As per our agreement via phone message this morning, you’re mine now,” She snapped, crossing her arms.

Hordak blinked, letting out a short huff of air. “Of course. I was just waiting for you,” He muttered, rising from his chair. He took note of her attire, then; she’d gotten dressed up for him. This time, it was a maroon sweater with a large window in the front, showing off her ample chest, coupled with black leggings and heels. He always knew he was in for a treat when she trotted through his door in more than dirty overalls and a battered, white t-shirt. While he certainly loved those overalls, she’d been slowly creating a Pavlovian response with her clothes. He was well aware when she wanted his _full_ attention.

He paused, slowing his movements as he eyed her. Entrapta seemed… Bouncy. More so than usual. “Where are we going, today?” He asked, copying the way she crossed her arms.

He knew this game.

Innocent as could be, she beamed at him. “The museum!! They just opened up an exhibit about classical Etherian art that I think you’ll like.” Hordak didn’t have to close their distance; she did. She wrapped her arms around his midsection, her chin resting on his chest. “What’s with that look?” She questioned, batting her long lashes at him.

“What do you mean, ‘what’s with that look’?” Hordak couldn’t help but scoff out a laugh. “You are a dangerous woman in public.”

“Oh, relax!!” She cried, leaning away slightly. Saying that, her hand ran down his chest in a very telling trail. “That time in the office was just a spur of the moment thing!! Can you blame me? You’re basically my dream guy. It was truly the only thing that seemed logical to do at the moment.”

“Deepthroating my cock? _Really?_ ”

The dirty language made her squeeze him tightly. “Yes,” was her firm response.

Hopeless, he thought fondly. “I will gladly entertain you, my dear, but I will draw the line at openly having sex in public. I do have a reputation to uphold.”

“Oooh, what a way to ruin it, though!! What a scandal!! We could start an entire movement.”

“ _No,_ ” He said firmly, but not unkindly, leaning in to kiss her. “I don’t want anyone to see what I do to you.”

Entrapta’s smile was smug as she kissed him. Really, that’s what she wanted. Entrapta had figured that out day one. She still streamed, but she’d joined an actual, legitimate website for it. Hordak was all the audience she wanted. When he so happily, wonderfully indulged her, doing it for random, horny guys lost its appeal. They didn’t even appreciate how cute her underwear was.

Hordak did.

Lips met for a long moment. When Entrapta pulled away, she let her eyes stayed closed for a beat. When she opened them, she was met with Hordak’s fond gaze. “Okay. I will try to resist touching the fine art… And the paintings,” She promised, hand over her heart.

Balking out a laugh, Hordak shook his head. His next kiss was rougher, more to keep her quiet than anything romantic. “I’ll reward you for it. Whatever you like- I’m yours,” He purred into her mouth.

Entrapta’s eyebrows shot up into her bangs. Whatever she liked? Oh, the possibilities. She nodded excitedly, gripping his arms. “Deal.”

***

Hordak realized just how little of Bright Moon he’d explored in the ten years he’d been there. He’d never seen the Light Hope Museum of Art before, nor most of the other places Entrapta had taken him previously. For someone who just moved to the city, she was far more aware of her surroundings than him.

The answer was that she looked it up. GPS is a life-saver in multiple ways.

Thankfully, their destinations were never the wild clubs Adora and Catra always spoke about. He’d become attached to the coffee shops Entrapta met him at in the morning.

He especially loved the ones that had cats- a creature he was quickly recognizing as the one true ally of all lifeforms. He’d considered getting one of his own; Entrapta had a cat named Emily that was missing a leg, and the fat beast had taken a liking to him enough that he was intrigued.

“Would a black cat be too typical, for me?” He asked, surprisingly conversational as they walked through the large, stone doors. Entrapta made him feel comfortable, and he had no fears about thinking aloud, now. Cool air swept around them both as they followed a group through smaller, wooden doors, leading into the ornate interior of the Museum. Hordak was temporarily stunned by the crystalline structures around him; the light bounced off them in a way that almost seemed to make the sunlight dance. How elegant, he thought.

“Get whatever cat you want! There’s plenty of them skulking around Bright Moon,” Entrapta giggled, noticing the art a few seconds after Hordak. “Wow, look at this!!”

She broke away from him, standing underneath one structure with awe painted across her face. “It’s beautiful…” Her voice was soft, but he could easily hear it.

Hordak swallowed, his gaze only on her. The way the light danced off her lilac hair made waves of light roll from root to tip, pink and blue colors crossing over her skin.

“Indeed,” He whispered. “Beautiful.”

She turned back to him, jumping slightly when she caught him staring. She flushed brightly, seemingly stunned by his stare. “… Did you just…?” She sputtered, covering her mouth as she eyed him with a strange mix of emotions.

Hordak tilted his head curiously. “Something wrong?”

Entrapta shook her head, letting out a huff. “Right!! The classical art exhibit from Plumeria!! Their art always features a lot of floral imagery. It might be a change of pace for you,” She shot out, wrapping her arms around him. Dragging his feet a bit, she tugged him towards the right. “That’s what we’re here to see!!”

Distracted by her strength momentarily, Hordak allowed himself to be led to the Plumerian exhibit. The light bled from pink hues to gold as the lights grew more artificial, plants lining nearly every inch of the hall. The gallery itself was a blend of golds and greens, sculptures of plants dotting the nigh-empty room. Their shoes clicked loudly as they walked onto the sand-colored tile. Hordak could see the walls were lined with oil paintings, depicting times long past. Their age was marked by their faded, wooden frames, the signs in front of them demanding visitors not to touch them. In the center of the room was a large sculpture of a willow tree, the trunk and branches made of a dark metal and the leaves made of gold.

“Goodness, Etherians are creative creatures!” Hordak praised, once again struck by the nigh-heavenly design of his surroundings. “Perhaps I haven’t been looking as hard as I should have for talented minds…”

Entrapta’s grip loosened around his arm. “That was probably for the best, I think. Horde Enterprises kind of sucks. No offense.”

“Oh, none taken. I’m well aware. I spent my early life as a peon on the ship. Having your mind invaded is about as pleasant as you imagine. For me in particular, it was a constant nightmare.”

She cringed, nuzzling his shoulder. “Sorry…”

Hordak kissed the top of her head. “Don’t be. You’re right. I’m glad you didn’t have to experience that. Your planet is a stubborn one, but that works in my benefit,” He explained.

“Oh, I know. Crummy trade laws, right?” Entrapta snickered, nudging him.

“I owe most of my existence to the laws the galaxy created... Taxes are gladly paid.” He chortled. “Prime thinks they made killing clones illegal because of him.”

“It _was_ because of him!! You know people use that technology to clone organs, fish, and livestock, right? Prime using it to make a new person nearly threw the Alliance into a bureaucratic tailspin. I had to read the 500-page legal document about it for my Ethics class.”

“Really? Fascinating. I had thought he’d invented it.”

“Nope! A planet called Krytis as the Intergalactic Medal of Honor to prove it.”

They went to the paintings on the walls as they spoke. Hordak immediately noticed that, if Plumerians liked to paint anyone, it was women. And flowers. And women surrounded by flowers. The damsels were serene, their heads turned away from the onlooker as they laid with fawns or blossoms. Plumeria was a country founded with a deep bond with nature, so it was no surprise to Hordak they loved it in their art.

He far preferred the paintings depicting castle life. Far more golds and rich colors. These models looked directly at the viewer, as if challenging their gaze. He paused in front of a painting of a courtesan, face obscured by a fan as she posed to illustrate her gown and her frame underneath it. His ears twitched as he approached it, Entrapta following him with a curious hum.

Hordak’s gaze moved down the woman’s frame… Then to Entrapta. His head cocked to one side, his eyes moving between the two a few times.

He let out a small noise, a smile spreading across his features. “Entrapta, you have a very classical figure. I see, now, why I enjoy looking at you so much; you’d be a perfect subject to paint,” He declared, looking down at her. “Your body is picturesque.”

He didn’t expect her to drop his arm. She looked shocked, like she was seeing him for the first time, her hand over chest.

“Entrapta-?”

“Uh… I just remembered I have to make a phone call!! Whoops, silly me!!” She suddenly cried, holding up her phone and stepping away. “You stay here, I’ll be right back.”

Hordak blinked, confused by her sudden withdrawal. “Ah… Alright. Come back quickly, though.” He didn’t enjoy being alone. He tended to frighten people if he didn’t have someone with him.

Even then, he could see a group that walked in. He tensed, ears drooping as he watched her disappear down the hall. She spoke quickly, so surely she’d be back just as fast. Surely.

**

Entrapta attempted to walk calmly- both because she definitely could not run in heels, and she didn’t want to alert Hordak to her hurry.

She didn’t go outside- instead, she went to the bathrooms. With a ragged sigh, she locked herself in a stall, her back pressing to the door. “…This is going to be harder than I thought,” She whined lowly, rubbing her temples. Hordak hadn’t upset her; actually, the exact opposite. He seemed to be completely unaware that his romantic nature, his praise…

… Was really, really sexy. To her, at least.

It’s different when the one saying it meant it so honestly, like Hordak did. And, by every star, his _voice_. She swooned every single time he called her “my darling”. Which was a big problem, because she’d promised Hordak that she wouldn’t try to jump him while they were there.

It was so, _so_ tempting though; there were so few people in the museum, she could easily lead him into a corner…

No, no. Bad Entrapta. She shook her head free of those thoughts. Absolutely not; she wanted this to work out. She was so damn aggressive, she scared away most of her dates before the morning came. It was why she’d hesitated to actually take Hordak to bed.

When they did have sex for the first time, he was so passionate and loving, tending to her every need until she was a mess in his arms. He was mentally forty, but he was still fairly young for a Horde clone. Therefore, his stamina, while not at Entrapta’s level and weakened by defection, had still been more than enough to satisfy her. Even now, she was breathless thinking about his voice moaning her name, his ruby eyes closed with bliss. It had been what had truly cemented Hordak as a wise investment, to her. He was an excellent lover, even when he had such little experience.

Entrapta was still worried, however, that she’d wake up one morning to a message that read, “Sorry, you’re just too weird.” If that was from Hordak, she didn’t know if she could recover.

Entrapta sighed again, deeper and more resolute. She could do this. Even if Hordak’s every compliment made her knees weak, she would have a lovely date with him. They would build on their relationship as a couple, furthering their bond.

And _then_ she’d fuck his brains out.

*

Entrapta returned to Hordak fidgeting. He was speaking to three guys around her age, but didn’t look comfortable doing so. He always seemed nervous speaking to anyone unprepared, though, so she wasn’t immediately on edge. Smiling sympathetically, she approached the grinning trio surrounding him.

She wondered if those were those fans of his work. They were certainly starting to crowd him a bit…

“Hordak?” She called.

His head snapped to her. “Entrapta!!” Her boyfriend was suddenly at her side, nearly picking her up in his attempt to pull her away. “There you are, my darling. We should leave-“

“W—ow. She’s a little _too_ pretty for you, don’t you think?” The human among them spoke up, sneering.

Entrapta’s eyebrows narrowed. Oh. They weren’t fans- it was a bunch of clowns. “Are you serious? Do you even know where you are, right now?” She deadpanned, speaking despite Hordak’s hushing. Huffing, she shook herself free of his arms. “You don’t want to start this,” She warned. 

“Oh yeah? That’s really cute. Your girlfriend has more guts than you, Horde Scum. We were just talking about your company-“

“And now we’re done talking,” Hordak hissed, putting himself between the group and his girlfriend. “Entrapta, please, darling…”

The cat-man among them snorted. “Dude, look. He’s got a pet.”

Which was the single worst thing to say, apparently, because Hordak suddenly had to actually hold Entrapta in his arms to keep her from leaping at them.

“COME AT ME, FUCKER-!!”

“Hey!!” A guard had finally come to intervene. “Ugh, you three? Again!? Get out, I’m not kicking you out a third time!!” They snapped, causing the three to bolt for the exit.

As the guard gave chase, Hordak took Entrapta far away from the situation, finding her to be a bit of struggle as she, too, tried follow them. “Entrapta, please!! Calm down, my dear, it’s alright,” He begged, holding her wrist firmly.

Out of respect for the environment, she relented. She let him take into another hallway, though she was absolutely fuming. “What was that about!?” She cried, voice in a harsh whisper.

“The same reasons you don’t like Horde Enterprises,” Hordak sighed wearily, picking at the sleeve of his turtleneck. “I do look like your planet’s idea of a monster, as well. Though I haven’t been accosted like that in some time, I’m familiar with that reaction to the Horde.”

She scowled. “You don’t work for Prime anymore. And you aren’t a monster, you’re my gothic Prince Charming,” She refuted, crossing her arms. “Those guys can’t talk to you like that.”

Hordak chuckled at the title. He had guessed she would be so feisty. “I know. It’s just easier to walk away. Don’t worry, I’m fine. Just a little startled.” He reached out, stroking her cheek as they kissed for a brief moment. The act was enough to soothe every bit of stress he held.

Entrapta hummed into it, her eyes drifting closed. Well, she knew one thing; nobody would come that close to him again. She may look small and dainty, but she had spent the entirety of her bachelor years on a martial arts scholarship. It was all fun and games until the nerdy girl rabbit-punched you, hence why she would gladly do it if someone bothered them again.

The couple decided to leave then, choosing to spend the rest of their time getting something sweet to calm their nerves. Being so close to downtown, there were plenty of food choices for them. Entrapta demanded they get ice-cream, so they walked down the street to the vendors that gated off the on-foot path.

Hordak was unaware there were so many ways to prepare milk, but he was pleasantly surprised by this one. They sat on the benches lining the far side of the sidewalk, trees hanging over them to provide shade from the setting sun. With his arm around her and his ice-cream in a bowl beside him, he felt wonderfully content.

“Strange… you taste like fruit, too,” He commented with a teasing lilt in his voice, his voice dipping with his spoon.

Entrapta’s cheeks flushed brightly as her eyebrows narrowed. Was he doing that on purpose?! “Don’t say stuff like that out loud…” She trailed off. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his claws run through one of her pigtails. Her hair had always been a sensitive point of her body, and he was always so gentle with it.

“It does things to you, doesn’t it?” He asked conversationally, though his smile was all too knowing.

She gasped, nearly dropping her spoon. “W-What do you mean?”

“Well, you always chastise me for not going to the internet for answers. So I looked it up,” He explained, the hand in her hair moving to the apple of her cheek. “There is a concept called ‘love language’. Certain people enjoy certain displays of affection. I’m fairly certain you’re squarely in the ‘words of affirmation’ box. You seem to be flustered whenever I praise you.”

Entrapta sputtered, but didn’t deny it. “…Is it that obvious?” She muttered after a pause, staring down at her small bowl of strawberry ice-cream. She felt embarrassed to be called out, even though she knew Hordak meant no ill will.

His grin shifted into something more playful. “ _Very_ ,” He cooed. He offered her a spoon of his mango flavored treat. “But I’m obvious as well. I love to praise you.”

She took the bite with a small hum. Okay… But did he know how much she liked it? “Hordak… If you want to be around me, you have to understand I’m not like other girls. Not in the ‘pick me’ kind of way, but in the actual kind of way. I guess I’m considered… alternative.” Magenta eyes avoided his red ones. “I don’t ever want to embarrass you, but I probably will eventually.”

He tried to find her gaze with a purr, body leaning forward slightly. “I liked the alternative half first, before I knew how nice it was to go on dates with you,” He reminded her. “You expect me to react to you with distaste, like Prime does: with disgust and shame. But I don’t react like that at all to you.”

“You don’t?” Finally, she met his eye again.

Hordak leaned in, whispering softly into her ear. He told her exactly how he reacted to her. It was private, for only her to hear.

Entrapta shuddered heavily, heat pooling in her lower stomach. “Do you… Do you want to go home, now?” She asked, voice suddenly breathless.

“I was waiting for you, my darling.”

***

Much to her chagrin, he did not let her suck his dick the moment they walked in again. While, yes, the fantasy of romantically bursting through the door was nice… Entrapta didn’t live alone, per say.

There was a throaty yowl that greeted the couple as Entrapta opened the door to her apartment. Scorpia and Adora had been kind enough to help her move in, and so it looked far more settled than she actually was. Much like Hordak’s apartment, dark colors were everywhere, spreading from the hallway to the main room, as well as down the hall where Entrapta’s bedroom and office resided. The kitchen to the right and the bathroom to the left were the same. The only difference was that her home was packed with things- memories, baubles, and art. Well-placed, mind you, so it all had a delightfully whimsical nature.

The meow had belonged to Emily, who hobbled and flopped onto Hordak’s shoes the moment he and Entrapta removed them. Her left back leg was missing, the little stub wiggling as she kicked the air in an attempt to get comfortable.

“You traitor,” Entrapta grouched, watching Hordak happily rub her belly. He scooped the grey ball of fluff into his arms, giving her the perfect vantage point to kiss the top of her cat’s head. “You’re pretty good with animals. You really should get one of your own,” She pointed out. “You might feel less alone when you’re at your place.”

True, he thought. Hordak was starting to become more aware of the emptiness of his own apartment, how quiet it was. “Hm… I could just move in with you,” He (partially) teased, crossing the room and dumping Emily onto the couch. “I’d help pay rent.”

“Oh, that’s a deal,” She bounced back, her smile fading into something tenderer, loving. “I wouldn’t mind that, actually. If you wanted to- eventually, of course. If we…”

Work out, she wanted to say.

“If?” Hordak echoed, disbelieving. “I’m afraid I’m yours, Entrapta. I have no intention of going back to how I was before. There are so many small, pleasant things about life with you that I wouldn’t give up for all of Prime’s wealth.”

Entrapta’s lips pulled into a thin line, her magenta eyes flashing.

Oh, right- he forgot. The corners of his lips quirked upwards, eyes narrowing slightly. “In fact… I think I would like to move in. The more I consider it, the more I realize how many more small pleasures I could enjoy…” He trailed off, voice thrown into a fake, pleasant tone. He stepped toward Entrapta, advancing on her purposefully.

Entrapta’s eyes widened, her throat running dry as her back hit the wall behind her. Huh. Not how she was expecting this to go, but go off, king. She wasn’t going to stop him. This did fall under “whatever she wanted”, even though she hadn’t known it until just then.

“I would be able to easily manage your needs. My entire day would start and end with your beautiful body entwined with mine... How dream-like,” Hordak purred, leaving very little space between them. His hands rested on her hips, thumbs smoothing wrinkles at the hem of her sweater. “Honestly, it’d probably be for the public good to keep you off the streets.”

She scoffed, face nearly beet red as she swat his chest. “Oh, shut up!! You suck a guy’s dick once in your office, and suddenly you’re a public menace?” She jolted as Hordak’s grip tightened, pinning her hips to the wall as she squeaked.

“That made me quit my entire career,” He hissed through his teeth, arousal spiking as he picked up on her sweet scent. “And I haven’t properly shown you how I feel about that, yet.” In a sudden show of strength, he lifted her up to his height, now pinning the entirety of her body with his. His hands gripped her thighs as he pushed himself between them, his mouth immediately diving for her throat.

He made sure to leave marks as she gasped and let out choked chirps of surprise, her hands flying to rest on his biceps as her breathing hitched. “H-Hordak…” She whimpered out, eyelashes fluttering as he nipped under her ear.

“I’m going to make sure I show you how I feel. Every. Single. Day,” He growled in her ear, voice husky with need. “Until you can’t take it anymore.”

Entrapta moaned out loud, covering her mouth at the sudden noise. “Do it, then,” She whined, pulling at her sweater. “R-Right now, _please_ …”

Gentlemanly as he was, Hordak helped her pull it off. His vague suspicions were confirmed as he saw the lacy bra she wore, but he nearly lost what little composure he had seeing the color. “Red and black… Thinking about fucking me even before our date, eh?”

His Princess bit her lip, giving him a little shrug. Maybe a little.

He put her down only long enough to pull her leggings down, but the moment they were off and out of sight, she was back in his arms and against the wall again.

“Are you sure you’re alright? I’m not that light-“

“I can lift three of you on a bad day. Don’t distract me.” His lips, having found new territory, marked it accordingly, mouthing over the soft mounds of her breasts as he nuzzled into the valley. His Princess shuddered, hands running through his dark, blue hair.

While he nibbled her collarbone, two of his digits on his right hand lightly pressed to her cunt, moving from where he felt wetness starting to pool to where he felt the smallest of bump in the fabric. As her panties grew wet under his touch, Entrapta let out a desperate stream of breathy noises, her thighs squeezing him as she tried to gain control of herself.

“Y-You can go ahead, I’m- I’m ready, definitely,” She managed, her eyes squeezing shut as he repeated the motion, hiding from the excited flash of teeth she got in response.

“Oh? I should check, just in case, right…?” He purred, fingers easily sliding under her panties and over her flesh. Her noises came back with a vengeance as he stroked her sex, fluid dripping like honey into his palm. He was absolutely teasing her; she’d told him that doing it by herself with toys actually made sex with real men much easier. She was probably plenty ready for him. However, he was invested in dragging her to her absolute last nerve.

“Hah… I’m sorry, my love. If I was more patient, I would make this romantic.”

“I don’t- nmh- I don’t care, I wanna get _fucked_.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the harsh, hungry tinge to her voice. “Ohh, I know you do. Look at this. So wet already, poor thing.” To the sound of her cries, two digits sank into her. She accepted him easily with a hitched squeal, soft as velvet as he curled them.

“Although… I’m still not sure this will be enough…” He trailed off, kissing her as he added a third shortly after the first two, muffling her squeak with his purr.

Entrapta was going to cum already; she could feel it bubbling whenever he moved his digits inside her, coaxing her open more. Her hands flew to slide up his turtleneck, her nails digging into his chest as his tongue invaded her mouth. Thankfully, her fingers leaving light scratches along his sides caused him to grow flustered; he was quickly pinning her to the wall with both hands again, chest heaving under her touch.

His Princess was gracious enough to pop the buttons of his pants for him. Hordak couldn’t hide how riled up he was, anymore; his tendril had slid out in its entirety the moment his clothes were shifted and loosened around his waist, seeking out Entrapta like a moth to a flame.

Hordak wasn’t sure what overcame him, but he had the darkest, most delicious desire. Gripping her thighs, he shifted his hold to hook under her knees. He put one leg over his shoulder as he held the other, and he found he quite enjoyed the angle it gave him. He let it rest there, moving his now free hand to hold her waist slightly away from the wall, his fingers digging into the soft flesh.

Entrapta needed a moment to properly process it, but she realized with a shudder that he was going to do _exactly_ what she asked.

A wet sensation dragged along the inside of her thigh, his length searching for her mindlessly. It didn’t have to look for very long; with their close proximity, all it had to do was thrust upwards, and Hordak was buried to the hilt inside the tight warmth of her cunt.

She screamed, though the noise quieted as he sank in, her mouth dropping open.

_“Mine,”_ Hordak growled as he bottomed out, surprising himself with its ferocity. Entrapta only trembled, her walls flexing wildly around him. In a familiar way, as well; he perked up. Did she just cum? She seemed dazed, like she had.

Despite the fog in her pink orbs, she pulled him into a wet kiss; he took that as a sign to keep going. He thrust steadily, the haze of lust settling over his eyes as he felt her flutter and pull at him.

“Yours,” She breathed when they parted. “Please.”

He didn’t hold back- she would have been insulted if he did. He gave her everything, nearly roaring as he his cock thrust inside her, his pace shaking the paintings on her wall and pinning her upper body to it.

Entrapta was louder than him by leagues, her moans and mewls of bliss tinged with a bit of desperation. "H-Hordak-!" He was always so fervent; with his size and type, it was overwhelming in the most incredible way. Every sound she made was, to her mild embarrassment, genuine.

Occasionally, he’d feel the slightest scratch of lace, the slight discomfort only riling him up more as he watched her breasts bounce in her bra. He was definitely being conditioned, he thought.

He didn’t care; he wanted to be.

He knew he was hitting her sweet spot when he saw her eyes rolling back in her skull. Always a lovely sight, one that made his toes curl in his socks. He felt close to her, even when they were so animalistic. He hoped he was everything wanted, that he was enough for her. He would debase himself a million times for her pleasure.

Unbeknownst to him, he had begun spilling out praise, his pace growing more uncoordinated as he sped up. “My beautiful Princess, all mine, _mine_ \- so perfect, so beautiful, _hah_ -!” He babbled, feeling his climax building the more he spoke. “-Princess, _mine_ -!!!”

“Yours, all yours, f-fuck-!!!”

She let out a keening cry, her back arching as she came around him _again_ , her fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as her body convulsed and quivered. He followed after another firm thrust, his deep groan of her name reverberating in her chest as he forced himself to pull out. With a heavy shudder, he shot thick ropes of cum over her stomach.

After about a minute of deep breathing and refocusing, Hordak gingerly lowered them both to the floor, where he almost collapsed. He had nearly exhausted himself, but his weariness wasn’t unwanted. His own chest vibrated with his purr, his eyes closed with contentment as he nuzzled her hair. Entrapta was much the same, though her legs were trembling quite badly around his waist.

“…Y-You know, I’ve always wondered what you’re supposed to say after sex,” Entrapta mumbled, lifting her head up. “Is it too early to say that I love you, Hordak?”

The sound of those three words was melodic to his ears. Hordak shook his head, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. “Not at all. I love you, as well. Whatever I feel about you, as wonderful as it is… It must be love.”

Entrapta sighed blissfully… but her delightful, romantic moment was ruined by the feeling of something with the consistency of syrup dripping down her sides.

“…I’m like. _Covered_ in your jizz.”

“… _Right_. I think I can walk now. Care for a shower, my love?”

“Sounds perfect.”

**

In the end, Hordak settled on a grey sphynx cat. He named him Imp, as the creature very much resembled a goblin with his large, bat-like ears. The kitten was still growing, and as such, was a constant menace to Hordak. If he’d wanted to be less alone, he’d gotten what he wished for. The little thing’s screaming reminded how not alone he was at every crack of dawn.

Imp, of course, adored Entrapta, as evident by the way he would screech when she arrived and for _hours_ when she left.

“I’d move in now just to get some peace and quiet,” He grumbled, handing her the baby made purely of violence as he sat next to her on his couch. “Of course, working with you will also have its benefits-“

“Still haven’t decided on that,” Entrapta interjected. “Maybe I don’t want to wear a uniform.”

He smirked. “You’d like the one I gave you.”

“Oh, _now_ who’s the pervy one?” She giggled, laying with her head in his lap. “What has my mad science wrought? Oh nooo…”

He echoed her laughter. “I’m catching up, my dear. I’m even starting to understand some Etherian slang.”

Entrapta’s eyebrows raised. _Really._ Had he finally started paying attention to Adora and Catra’s conversations? She was almost afraid to ask. “What was it?”

“Bae! That is what you are. You are bae. _My_ bae. Correct?” He chirped proudly, smiling down at her.

“… Honestly. Just. How dare you have you even have pants on right now?” Entrapta whined.

He laughed, shoulders shaking. “You have such a strange sense of humor.”

Her gaze was sharp. “Bold of you to assume that was a _joke_ , Hordak.”

“… Oh. OH. Right. Yes, of course… Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite done with this AU yet; I might even have one more fic in this universe left in me. Honestly, this is just one of a few fics that I wanted to post before this big idea I had was done. It's a uh... bit of a wild one. Still Entrapdak though, and every review genuinely encourages me to write more, so please do!


End file.
